


Everything's Magic

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [117]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Babies, Birth, Celebrities, Cute, Family Fluff, Famous, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Chris Colfer, birth vlog, crisscolfer, labor, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Chris and Darren’s birth vlog.One-shot based on the song Everything's Magic by Angel & Airwaves.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Everything's Magic

**1:18 AM**

Chris turns on the camera and sighs as it starts to record. “Well it’s the middle of the night, and I started having contractions earlier in the evening.” He says as he yawns, straightening his glasses. “They’re pretty mild right now but I called my doctor and she wants me to go in so that’s what we’re doing.”

The camera then turned and showed his husband, Darren, in a pair of sweats, a black t-shirt, glasses on as well, curls all over the place.

“Babe, say hi.” Chris says.

“Hi.” Darren sighs and puts his hands on his hips, looking up at his husband. “I think we have everything so I’m gonna go load up the car and we’ll get a move on.” He says.

“Okay.” Chris sighs again and turns the camera back around to face him. He continues to talk about his contractions and what not then makes his way downstairs.

The camera was just barely focused on him as he got settled into their car that was parked in theri attached garage.

Darren had gotten in as well and they started their drive to the hospital.

“We’re off.” Chris says, smiling at the camera. “When we come back home, hopefully we’ll have our baby girl.” He adds. “Can you believe that Dare?” He asks and pans the camera over to his husband again.

“No, I can’t.” Darren responds as they make their way onto the main road, driving through the hills of Los Angeles. “She’s gonna be making her red carpet debut soon.” He says and Chris laughs.

While they’re driving through downtown LA, there was hardly any traffic for it being a Saturday night. Usually the nightclubs and nightlife was booming but it was a rather quiet night in the city of angels.

As they approach another red light, Darren can be heard yawning and Chris gets a contraction. He lowered the camera but it was still showing his face as he breathed through it.

Chris takes his other hand and rubs circles along his bump as he focuses on the breaths he was taking with his eyes closed.

“We’re almost there, baby.” Darren reminds him as the light turns green and he continues to drive.

“I know.” Chris answers and blows out a long breath as the contraction fads out. He kept a hand on his bump and sighed while his husband reached a hand over and firmly pressed it next to his. “She’s pretty active right now.”

“Yeah. She’s getting excited to come meet us.”

“Not as excited as we are to meet her.” Chris says and his husband smiles at him before making a left turn, bringing them onto the road where Cedars Sinai was located.

Chris turned the camera around again and showed the entrance of the hospital as they pulled towards the main parking garage.

“Well, here goes nothing.” He sighs then shuts the camera.

**2:46AM**

Once they’re settled in their room, Chris starts vlogging again. He opened the camera and had it facing down towards his belly which was covered in by the green hospital gown.

“Presley’s officially on her way.” He says then points the camera up to the clock, just missing his husband who was getting settled in as well. “It’s two forty six in the morning and I am officially in labor.”

Chris stifled back a yawn as he showed the room that they’re room. “We were given a lovely birth suite. It’s nice and roomy in here which is good because I don’t want it to be stuffy when my active labor kicks in.” He explains, panning the camera around the room.

Darren was in the corner going through the bags that sat on the couch and ignored his husband’s vlogging.

“I’ve been poked with an IV and I have a monitor wrapped around my belly here.” He lifts his gown and shows his massive bump with the tight band around it. “Presley’s heart sounds good, not sure if you guys can hear it but it’s beating over there.” He then covers his bump again and turns the camera back around to face him. “I’m two centimeters right now, my water hasn’t broken yet, but my doctor said we’ll be having the baby sometime tomorrow afternoon and evening.” He says.

Darren then comes over and gives his husband a kiss declaring that he’s gonna get some sleep. They kiss on camera then Chris looks back down at the lens. “I think I’m gonna get some rest too. G’night.” He yawns again and shuts the camera.

**7:05AM**

“Good morning everybody.” Chris greets the camera with a small smile. He was whispering since it was still early and Darren was asleep. “It’s seven in the morning and I just woke up like five minutes ago. Contractions are easing their way to being more painful but I’ve been managing them pretty well.”

He then points the camera towards his husband who was passed out cold on the small cot. “Daddy better enjoy his sleep now because once she’s born there’s no going back.” Chris jokes with a quiet chuckle and turns the camera back around to face him. “My water still hasn’t broken but I’m now three and a half centimeters so I made some progress throughout the night which is good-”

Just then, Darren starts to stir and Chris stops talking afraid that he woke his husband. He was just getting comfortable on the cot and remained asleep.

“That was close.” Chris says and smiles at the camera. “I hope Presley will be here by tonight or early tomorrow morning. But I don’t know what her plans are, she’s just taking her sweet time to get here.”

Chris sighs and rubs his belly off camera while looking off into the distance. “I think I’m gonna try to get some more rest so I’ll see you guys soon.” He closes the camera and lays back down, shutting his eyes.

**11:50AM**

It was early afternoon and Chris’ labor was picking up a lot faster than it expected.

He was currently laying in the bed, lightly gripping the side rail, breathing through the pain while Darren was vlogging this time.

“You’re doing good baby.” He says and continues to rub Chris’ back from the front while his husband worked through the pain.

Once the contraction passes, Chris opens his eyes and smiles over at his husband.

“How’re you doing? Give us all a little update.”

“I was five centimeters dilated when my doctor checked me at nine thirty. Um, my water still hasn’t broken but my contractions are coming about ten minutes apart and they’re pretty strong.” He breathes, getting a second wind for him to breathe normally while still staring up at his husband with his soft blue eyes. “I’m still set on doing this naturally so I hope I can do this because these contractions are so not fun.”

“You will, baby.” Darren says and smiles behind the camera. “You’re strong.”

Chris scoffs, “Stop being such a sap.”

Darren takes offense to his comment but just laughs it off.

“I think I want to move.” Chris says.

“Okay.”

Darren goes to set the camera down so he can help his husband. Chris sits up and brings his legs over the edge of the bed, very slowly because of everything attached to him, plus with his baby belly in the way.

He sends a smile to his husband who returns the favor with a kiss as he gets him onto his feet. “Can we go for a walk?” He asks.

“Sure.” Darren replies.

So, the two of them leave the room, Darren was still vlogging as they ease their way into the hallway.

He has the camera facing towards them as they slowly walk along the side of the hall. He films for a couple more minutes then turns it off as Chris gets another contraction causing him to stop and breathe through it.

**3:14PM**

The camera was on and set on the tripod in a part of the room while Chris was laboring on a ball in the middle of the floor, just off to the side on the table where Chris’ glasses were. He took them off earlier just because he didn’t need the extra accessories for his labor.

He was breathing through the contractions, moaning, rubbing circles along his bump while Darren was behind him, massaging his back soothingly.

Neither of them were talking but Chris was becoming a bit vocal with his pain, moaning and deeply grunting as it intensified throughout his body.

His gown was open, revealing his bare torso, he was wearing mesh underwear, but other than that, he just wanted to be comfortable and there really wasn't anything no one couldn’t see. His breasts were slightly swollen and his nipples were engorged but he didn’t care and just wanted to get through his contractions.

After some time, Darren gets up and brings the camera over to them.

Chris takes it and thanks his husband as it focuses on him. “Okay,” He begins with a sigh. “I have some time before the next wave of contractions start.” He explains still rolling his hips on the ball. “I’m seven centimeters dilated right now and my doctor had to break my water so now the contractions were coming a lot more painful and closer together.”

He continues to rub his belly feeling his daughter move around inside. “Oooh, they hurt so bad.” He groans feeling the start of one but it just lingers. “I just want her here already.”

The camera is turned around and he points it towards the baby warmer. “See that Presley?” He asks his bump. “Can you transport there and not give momma such a hard time getting her out.” He smiles feeling her kick. “I’m just only kidding sweet girl, I just want you out of me so I can see your little face and kiss you over and over again.

Chris then gets another contraction so Darren takes the camera and sets it down elsewhere while helping his husband through the pain.

The camera was out of focus but it was able to capture Darren and Chris sharing a kiss together then Chris leaning forward into Darren’s reach as the pain worsens and it cuts off.

**7:23PM**

Chris was laying in bed, his legs uncovered and bent at the knee, spread slightly while he was waiting for his doctor to come.

He was slowly breathing while his nurse had just checked his cervix. “You are ten centimeters Chris. We’re ready to start pushing.” She says with a smile and he nods.

Darren held onto his husband’s hand while holding the camera in the other, pointing it down at Chris. “Well this is it baby. Our girl is on her way.” He smiles.

Chris just nods and groans as he’s hit with another contraction. His doctor comes into the room rubbing the sanitizer on her hands and smiles at her patient. “Are we ready to have a baby?” She asks, approaching his bed.

“Yes.” He exhales and smiles back up at his husband.

Two more nurses come into the room and get Chris ready to deliver while he sets the camera back on the tripod. He had it diagonal with the bed so it was able to capture the baby being born while also focusing on Chris and Darren mostly.

Darren stayed put at Chris’ left side and was rubbing his leg while Chris breathed through another painful contraction.

Doctor Sawyer gets settled on a stool at the bottom of Chris’ bed and waves up to turn on the overhead light. “Dad, lift his leg for me please. Thank you.” She heaves a sigh and looks up at Chris. “Doing okay, hun?” She asks.

“Mhm.” He hums and he gets another contraction. “Oooh, I really have to push.”

“Go for it Chris. Push down right into your bottom.” She instructs and presses her index fingers into his entrance as Chris begins to push down. “Good honey, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” He relaxes and goes again. Doctor Sawyer nods as he gives another good push. “Yes Chris, that’s the way, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten.”

Chris puffs out his cheeks as he releases his breath and waits for another contraction to come.

Darren had been watching down in between his legs then smiled up at him and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re doing great love.”

“Thank you.” Chris quietly exhales with his head lazily turned to the side, facing his husband. His break was short lived because the contraction came and he went back into pushing.

“Beautiful Chris, her head is coming, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Another one, let’s have another big push okay? Right into your bottom.” Doctor Sawyer was very gently stretching his entrance once she saw the baby’s head was visible. “That’s the way Chris, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job honey.”

Chris relaxes against the bed, already out of breath. He took some deep breaths before going again.  
“Good Chris, good, good, good, more, more, more! Five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Another big push, right into your bottom Chris, nice and hard. And go! Push, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Let’s have one more honey, one more push, baby girl's head is so close.”

Chris sucked in some air and pushed while burying his chin deep into his chest.

“There you go!” Doctor Sawyer proudly exclaimed as his push brought more of his baby’s head out, just enough for her not to go back in. “That was awesome Chris. Her head will be crowning in the next few pushes, honey. You’re doing a fantastic job.”

“Is she close?” He asks, not hearing what she had said prior.

“Yes, actually she is.” She says, raising her brows towards her forehead. “She has a lot of hair too.”

Darren nods, confirming and agreeing with her. “She does baby. It’s dark too.”

A smile spread across Chris’ face as a fresh layer of sweat was glistening on his skin.

After a few minutes, Chris got another wave of contractions and bore down, this time tucking his hands under his thighs while his husband and the nurse pulled his legs back as well.

“Good Chris, good. Push right down into your bottom just like that sweetie, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again Chris really big push okay? Big, big push.” He nods and inhales the air through his nose, going to push down once more. “There ya go, hun, there ya go! Fantastic Chris.”

He lets out his push with a long sigh and her head slips back in just a smidge but not enough for her to not be able to come out soon.

“It’s really starting to burn, is she crowning yet?” He asks, pushing his loose bangs out of his eyes.

“Almost. She should be crowning within the next push or so. When she does crown I want you to just breathe through it and allow your body to stretch. By doing that, you’ll prevent tearing and will allow her to make room for herself to come out fully.” She explains.

“Okay.” He exhales and waits for another contraction to come. As the pain built up, he squeezed behind his thighs and made a small noise as he gave another push.

With that push, the baby’s head had now reached her full crown and Darren couldn’t help but smile as his daughter’s head was nearly out. Tears glimmered in his eyes while he continuously rubbed his husband’s inner thigh, watching his baby girl be born.

“She’s crowning now Chris so remember just breathe. I know it’s burning but breathe her head out, breathe for your baby.” She tells him.

Chris now had his eyes closed and was breathing through the pain, pressure, and burning while humming along with it. He had been taught to vocalize through his labor and if needed, the delivery, so he was just doing what he knew best.

Darren had been quietly encouraging his husband as he brought their baby girl Earth side. His hand was tangled in Chris’ hair while moving his eyes back and forth, simultaneously watching his husband give birth and helping his husband through the birth.

Chris could hear his husband’s quiet motivation and continued to breathe while Doctor Sawyer slowly got the baby's head out. As soon as it came through, a spurt of dark yellow amniotic fluids had bursts from the crevices of his entrance onto his thighs and her scrub suit.

“Sorry!” He quickly apologizes.

“No worries Chris, it happens all the time.” She laughs, as does his nurse, while grabbing a blue cloth to clean up the area a bit. “Her head is out now, Chris. Can you see her?” She asks.

He lifts his head up and tries to look down past his belly but really couldn’t see much, however them telling him she was there just made him so emotional. “Phew,” Chris wipes his brow and starts to fan his face because he began to cry. “Sorry,” He apologizes again. “I just can’t believe she’s almost here.” He says.

“Aww honey, you’re doing it.” She tells him with a smile. “You’re bringing her here. You should be proud and basking in this moment. It’s a beautiful thing.”

He nods and Darren bends down giving his husband a kiss. “You’re doing so good, baby.” He says and moves his hand along Chris’ face. “She’ll be here very soon.”

“I know.” Chris sighs with a small smile.

Doctor Sawyer had proceeded to check for a cord, maneuvering her fingers around the baby’s neck. “Alright I’m not feeling anything so I want you to give me a nice big push Chris. Pass these shoulders.” She says.

Getting back into position, Chris began to push again really digging deep to birth his child.

“Good job, Chris. Good job. Move her through, move her through. Right into it. That’s it, keep her coming. Keep her coming, Chris.” Doctor Sawyer had her hands just barely on the baby, giving her a tug when Chris pushed to help her out. “One more Chris, she’s almost out. Another big push.”

While Chris gave another push, he could feel more of his baby coming out so the nurse had removed the fetal monitor and undid his gown because he had requested she be placed onto his bare chest after birth.

Suddenly, everything happened so fast.

“Chris, look down honey, look down.” Chris opens his eyes and lets out a loud joyous whimper as his baby girl was being born. She had come out, her little legs bouncing out towards her belly and her face scrunched as she took her first breath before letting out a wet cough. “Here she is, Chris. Happy birthday sweetheart.”

She was brought up to his blanket covered chest and Chris wraps his arms around her, crying along with her. “Hello my love,” He whimpers while he starts to clean her off.

Darren had bent down again, grinning like a mad man as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He kisses his husband then wipes his tears and grabs the camera. He points it down to Chris and the baby as she’s crying and being cleaned off.

“You did it, Chris.” He held back his sobs while still smiling and crying down at his daughter. “Our baby girl’s here.”

“Hi sweet girl.” Chris’ voice was shaky from the excitement and shock that he had just given birth. “My baby girl, hi.” He was in awe of her and just couldn’t even begin to fathom that she was all his.

Darren kisses his husband again while keeping the camera focused on them.

“Dad gets to do the honors.” Doctor Sawyer hands him the scissors and he proudly snips the cord before she’s swept away to the other side of the room.

“Go with her.” Chris says and rubs the bottom of his nose while looking past the camera and to his husband.

Darren follows her with the camera, to where she was in the baby warmer being weighed, measured, and checked by the nurses.

The baby was still crying from being cold and away from her momma. Her sad little face, big tears, and weak fists were enough to melt Darren’s heart as he stood there watching her. “Sweet girl, it’s okay honey, daddy’s here love.” He tells her. She has a frown on her face as she opens her eyes, staring up at her daddy through the tears in her big blue eyes.

He then turns the camera around towards him and his tear tracks are evident as he smiles into the lens. “I’m a dad.” He says with a slight chuckle. He was in disbelief that he and his husband had actually made such a cute little being and she was all theirs.

After, he goes back to Chris who was lazily lying there, his legs still open because he needed to pass the afterbirth.

“You did such a good job, sweetheart.” He says and kisses his husband again. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of us.” Chris mumbles, earning another kiss before the camera goes off.

**9:13PM**

Chris had his baby girl lying on his bare chest under a blanket while Darren was vlogging.

Chris hadn’t stopped crying because he was so happy and so in love with her. She was adorable and looked just like her daddy.

“Well babe, I believe there’s someone everyone would like to meet.” Darren says.

Chris smiles as he kisses his daughter’s head, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “Everyone, we’d like to introduce you to Presley Genevieve Criss.” The baby coos on her momma’s chest as he says her full name and he continues to smile. “I am already so in love with her.” He adds.

He and Darren share another kiss then Darren kisses his daughter’s head and turns the camera around to face him. “I’m gonna spend some time with my two loves so until then, g’night everyone.”


End file.
